


Sailing Away

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strange doings at the Lupin house…and they can be blamed on a Weasley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [community: Lupin_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=community%3A+Lupin_Snape).



> **A/N:** Many thanks to everyone for indulging my love of extempore writing. Now, all Wolfie and I need are pictures of Severus in that hat!

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus shifted his Napoleonic hat on his head and sneered at his "troops".

"Get this floor ship-shape or I'll keel haul the lot of you!"

The house-elves just looked at him and shook their heads.

Remus looked though the window and shook his head. "Teddy, did you do something to Mr. Snape?"

Teddy looked everywhere but at his father, his hair turning pink and red and blue.

"Unca George said id wouldn't hurt 'im."

"What did you do?" Remus knelt down and looked Teddy in the eye. "Did you give him something?"

"Candy. A lolly with a worm in it."

"Oh, bugger. George has discovered tequila," Remus muttered.

"You scurvy lot will be hanged when we reach the Southern Sea!" Severus barked.

Remus winced and hugged Teddy. "You need to go play with your cousins, Teddy. Daddy needs to _help_ Mr. Snape."

"Did I break 'im, Da?"

"No, sweetie, but Uncle George won't be sitting down for weeks after this."

~§¤§¤~*§*~¤§¤§~

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
